


Anywhere and Everywhere

by gxldenskyes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: Sarah Jane is home alone when the kids go on a school trip. A little getaway wouldn’t hurt.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Florana

Sarah Jane was finishing up her article at her desk. She got to the bottom of her notes as she added the finishing touches. Finally, she got her article finished. She saved it before sending it off to the newspaper. She pushed her reading glasses on top of her head when her mobile began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi mum!” Luke said down the phone.

“Oh, Luke.” Sarah Jane chuckled, “You alright? Are you there yet?”

Luke, Clyde and Rani were all on the way to a school trip to Stratford Upon Avon for English for two days. Sarah Jane always found it odd when Luke went on trips because she hadn’t been on her own in a while but he was back before she knew it. She missed him a lot but she knew he was having a good time and could trust Clyde and Rani to look after him.

“Almost. Mr. Chandra said we’ve got a few more miles to go.” Luke replied.

“Oh well, that’s not bad. I hope you’re not getting too restless on the coach.” Sarah Jane chuckled.

“Nah. Clyde is though.” Luke replied before she heard both Clyde and Rani say down the phone, “Hi Sarah Jane!”

“Hi!” Sarah Jane said back as she laughed.

“I should probably get going, Mr. Chandra wants to talk to us.” Luke said.

“Alright, text me when you get to the hotel, okay?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Yeah, I will.” Luke replied, “Love you, mum.”

“Love you too. Be careful now.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye!”

Sarah Jane smiled as she hung up the phone. She then sighed before sitting back in her chair.

“Are you alright, Sarah Jane?” Mr. Smith asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just missing Luke.” Sarah Jane smiled as she crossed her arms.

“Master Luke will be home soon, Mistress.” K-9 pitched in.

“I know but, still.” She shrugged, “Strange without him, Clyde and Rani bustling about, isn’t it?”

“I have to admit, it is odd to not hear Clyde’s bad jokes.” Mr. Smith replied.

Sarah Jane giggled. She sighed before getting up and heading towards the door.

“Right, I’m going to make myself some tea.”

Sarah Jane headed downstairs to the kitchen and began making herself a cup of tea. As she was stirring her tea, Sarah Jane found herself zoning out a little as she listened to the music on the radio. When she was finished, she took a sip of her tea before heading back up to the attic. As she got closer, Sarah Jane heard voices from the attic but they were muffled and just assumed that it was Mr. Smith and K-9 (probably bickering). But as she got closer to the attic, there was another voice.

Sarah Jane opened the door and the door banged against what felt like a large wall. When she looked around the door, there stood the TARDIS. Her jaw dropped before she turned to see the Doctor standing in front of Mr. Smith, K-9 next to him. He turned when he heard the door bang against the TARDIS and grinned when he saw her.

“Sarah!” He grinned, “There you are.”

“My, Doctor.” Sarah Jane chuckled as she walked down the steps to see him, “This is a surprise.”

“You know how I like to surprise you.” The Doctor replied before grabbing her and hugging her tight, lifting her up from the ground.

Sarah Jane held onto her mug tight as she tried not to spill it when the Doctor lifted her up. She took a sigh of relief when he put her down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were coming so only got tea for me.” Sarah Jane gestured to the mug when they broke off the hug.

“That’s alright. I’ll just have some of yours.” He took the mug from her and took a sip. His face scrunched up, “Oh! That needs a lot more sugar. A lot more sugar!”

Sarah Jane just rolled her eyes before chuckling.

“So, where’s Lukey boy then?” The Doctor asked.

“He’s on a school trip to Stratford Upon Avon. Clyde and Rani are there too. They’re back on Sunday.” Sarah Jane replied.

“And you’re on your own for the weekend?” The Doctor asked with a very concerned look.

“I’ll survive.” Sarah Jane laughed.

“Well, perfect timing for me then.” The Doctor put the mug down on the side, “Why don’t you come away with me? A little get away for you and me. I did rush off last time I saw you.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I might have to stay home. Luke might need to come home sooner than expected.” Sarah Jane said. She was lying if she said that she wouldn’t want to go off with the Doctor travelling for a bit but she had to put her son and Earth first. She had a duty, both as a mother and as a defender of Earth.

“That’s okay. I’ll get you home before we know it. Besides, it won’t be hard for Luke to call you if anything goes wrong.” The Doctor replied.

“Well, what about Earth? If something goes wrong, no one will be here to stop an alien invasion or anything of the sort.” Sarah Jane explained.

“Mr. Smith and K-9 are very capable of protecting the Earth when you’re gone and like Luke, they can get a hold of us if something goes wrong and we’ll come right back home.” The Doctor stepped forward, “You don’t need to worry, Sarah. I’ll make sure everything is perfect, even if Slitheen show up again.”

Sarah Jane giggled. The Doctor laughed with her. She bowed her head as she played with her fingers before looking back up to him. She rubbed her lips together for a moment as she thought about everything.

“Where could we go?” Sarah Jane asked quietly.

“Oh, well.” He put his hands in his pockets, “Anywhere and everywhere. I was thinking Florana,” Sarah Jane lit up, “But with the kids gone for a few days, we could always go to other places too.” He then sighed, “But I know how you’re very busy so I best be going, maybe another time.”

The Doctor turned to go to the TARDIS.

“No! Wait!” Sarah Jane rushed up behind him, grabbing his arms, “Wait. You know we could always go on the one trip.” The Doctor grinned, “Just one!” Sarah Jane reiterated, “And you’ll bring me home, yes?”

“Of course.” The Doctor nodded.

Sarah Jane smiled before she realised she needed to start packing.

“Oh gosh, I better get things sorted.” Sarah Jane said before going up the steps, “I’ll be back in two ticks.”

“Where are you going?” The Doctor asked.

“To go pack. I do need a change of clothes.”

“Don’t worry about that. Remember we’ve got a whole wardrobe full of stuff in the TARDIS. And your old clothes you left too.”

“I don’t think I’ll be fitting into them, Doctor. Besides it’s a little out of date.”

“I don’t know, Sarah, I liked the flares. They suited you very well.”

Sarah Jane couldn’t help but blush a little. She grabbed her jacket from behind the door before walking down to Mr. Smith and K-9.

“You two will be okay without me, won’t you?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Affirmative, Mistress.” K-9 said.

“We will be fine, Sarah Jane. We can keep Earth in check for you whilst you’re gone.” Mr. Smith replied.

“Thank you.” Sarah Jane smiled, “I’ll be back before you know it but please get in contact with me asap if there is any danger or threat.” Sarah Jane then remembered something, “Oh, phone!”

She grabbed her phone before checking she had her sonic lipstick.

“Sorted?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes.” She chuckled, “Oh, one last thing.” She spun to Mr. Smith and K-9 and pointed to them, “No bickering. I don’t want to come back to a blown up home because you two couldn’t get along, alright?”

“Yes, Sarah Jane.” Mr. Smith said.

“Good.” Sarah Jane smiled, “See you soon!”

The Doctor and Sarah Jane went into the TARDIS and the Doctor rushed up to the console. Sarah Jane shut the door behind her and couldn’t stop her grin as she walked into the time machine. She followed the Doctor up to the console, watching as he checked his monitor. When she reached him, the Doctor looked up. He straightened up as he looked down to her.

“Where to then?” The Doctor asked, a soft smirk on his lips.

“Florana.” Sarah Jane replied, “And get the coordinates right this time. The both of you.”

The Doctor laughed as he rushed around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. When he met her around the other side, he stopped.

“Pull that lever down if you don’t mind.” The Doctor said with a hint of cheek.

Sarah Jane turned to the lever he was pointing at and pulled it down. He grinned at her as the cloister bell started to move. They were now on their way to a very long awaited trip to Florana.

The Doctor continued to fly the TARDIS whilst Sarah Jane disappeared to her room to look for a swimsuit. They finally landed and whilst the Doctor checked the coordinates on the monitor, Sarah Jane appeared. The Doctor lifted his head and smiled when he saw her. Sarah Jane wore her red polkadot swimsuit that she left in the TARDIS, a long floral kimono over it. She had taken off her makeup so her face was totally bare, freckles on show. She had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head and was trying to blow up some armbands.

“You don’t need armbands, Sarah.” The Doctor said as he picked up the picnic basket.

“I do. Remember, I still sink.” Sarah Jane explained before trying to blow the armband again but struggling.

“Well, I’ll keep a hold of you.” The Doctor winked with a smirk.

Sarah Jane blushed a little before looking back down at the armband. The Doctor went to leave the TARDIS and Sarah Jane frowned.

“Are you not getting changed?” Sarah Jane asked, “You can’t swim in your suit?”

“I’ve got my trunks on underneath.” The Doctor explained, “I’ll get our little picnic sorted and then I’ll get changed.”

“Oh.” Sarah Jane nodded, “Alright.”

“Right, that’s everything sorted. You ready?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes.” Sarah Jane nodded as she walked over to him.

“Great! Let’s get going.” The Doctor grinned and the two headed towards the doors, “Oh, Sarah?”

“Yeah?”

“You look wonderful in that swimsuit.”

Sarah Jane smiled as she watched him open the door and she felt her cheeks heat up a little. She felt stuck to the spot for the moment but the warm air from outside hit her legs and brought her back to reality. She stepped out onto the beach and her breath was taken away. The sea was so blue and clear but so bubbly and the sand beneath her feet felt so smooth. There were miles and miles of flowers further up the beach that were perfumed and the sweet scent filled the air. The warm air had a slight breeze in it and it was perfect.

The Doctor noticed Sarah Jane and how flabbergasted she was because of the planet. When he finished up sorting the picnic, he chuckled before standing up next to her. She was still quiet and looking around the planet whilst the Doctor took off his suit jacket and shoes.

“What do you think then?” The Doctor asked, untying his tie. As he began undoing his shirt, he said; “It isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.”

“It’s perfect.” Sarah Jane said softly. She then looked up to him, “Absolutely perfect.”

“I knew you would love it.” The Doctor smiled, “Why don’t you go for a swim? I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“No, I’ll wait.” Sarah Jane said, “I don’t want to start without you.”

“Sarah, if you’re scared to go in the water, don’t be.” The Doctor said, “Would I let you go in the water if I knew it wasn’t safe?”

“Sometimes, I wonder.” Sarah Jane said quietly.

The Doctor chuckled as he took his shirt off. Sarah Jane took off her kimono and left the deflated armbands on the blanket before heading towards. Slowly, she walked in and found herself swimming in the warm, effervescent water. Sarah Jane started to chuckle, loving the feel of the water on her skin. It was so nice to just relax in the water and trust that she wouldn’t sink. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the planet. The wind breezing through the flowers, the animals of the planet squawking softly in the distance, the sloshing of the Doctor entering the water.

Sarah Jane opened her eyes to see the Doctor approaching her in his trunks. She couldn’t help but chuckle as he ran in like a gleeful child.

“Isn’t it great?” The Doctor laughed as he swam to her, “Honestly, Florana is the best! I always feel so young when I leave.”

“It’s perfect.” Sarah Jane grinned. She then looked around, “I thought you said it gets quite busy?”

“It does during summer.” The Doctor replied.

“It is summer. At least on Earth it is.”

“Yes but it’s technically Winter here. To be honest, this is the best time of the year. No one else about to steal your spot or smash your sandcastle.”

Sarah Jane couldn’t help but giggle. She turned away from him as she looked at her surroundings whilst swimming around more. Suddenly, water was splashed in her direction. Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor who acted like he hadn’t seen anything but she knew it was him. She splashed him back and he gasped.

“Sarah Jane!” He gasped with fake shock, “Oh I’m going to get you for that!”

Sarah Jane started to laugh as they both splashed each other with water, the amount of water getting larger and larger. They were like two kids as they played in the water, both giggling and squealing as they splashed one another. Sarah Jane went to run out of the water so he couldn’t splash her anymore but the Doctor caught up with her.

“No, no!” She laughed, “Don’t you dare.” Sarah Jane squealed when the Doctor picked her up and flung him over his shoulder, “No!” She laughed.

Sarah Jane felt nostalgic as he carried her like that. It felt like when he was in his fourth incarnation and he would pick her up a lot like she weighed nothing. She was surprised he could still pick her up like that in this incarnation but she didn’t mind. It brought back a lot of memories. Not always happy but ones where she always felt protected by him.

“Where are you taking me?” Sarah Jane laughed.

“Oh, nowhere special.” The Doctor smirked before throwing her into the water as she squealed.

Sarah Jane’s head bobbed back up, her hair now free from it’s clasp and was absolutely soaked. She pushed her wet hair from her face and wiped her face. The Doctor laughed when she came back up from the water but couldn’t help feel scared when he made eye contact with her.

“Now you’re gonna get it.” Sarah Jane said as she grabbed him as he turned around.

“No, Sarah!” The Doctor laughed as Sarah Jane pulled him back into the water, also going underwater.

The Doctor bobbed back up from the water and his hair was now soaked too. They both laughed before continuing their swim. They soon went back to the blanket the Doctor had lay down for them. They dried off before enjoying their picnic by the sea.

As they ate, the Doctor watched as the wind blew through Sarah Jane’s drying and, now, curly hair. He admired how beautiful she looked with her hair and how her skin was already gaining a nice tan and her freckles becoming more known, especially over her nose and cheeks. He found himself chuckling to himself and Sarah Jane turned to him.

“What are you laughing at?” Sarah Jane asked as she took a sip from her champagne.

“It’s just so different seeing you with curly hair.” The Doctor replied.

“Oh, don’t.” Sarah Jane shook her head.

“I mean that in a good way.” He rested his hand on her shoulder, “It suits you. A lot.”

“Really?” Sarah Jane asked, lighting up a little.

“Yeah.” The Doctor nodded with a grin, “I love it.”

Sarah Jane giggled a little before taking out the strawberry in her champagne and popping into her mouth. She moved closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching the sun go down in front of them.

When it got dark, the two packed up the picnic and headed back into the TARDIS. As Sarah Jane followed up the towels, she watched as the Doctor walked around the console.

“Right,” He said, “We should get you home, huh?”

Sarah Jane looked up at him as he looked at the monitor. She regretted saying that she only wanted to go on one trip. She had tomorrow and most of Sunday left and she didn’t want to let go of being with the Doctor so fast. She put the towels down on the captain’s chair as she approached him.

“Doctor?”

“Mhm?”

“What do you say we go on another trip? Anywhere you want. We still have a lot of time left before Luke gets home.”

The Doctor’s grin grew. He was so happy she wanted to go on more trips. Even if it was just one more, it was better than dropping her off home and not seeing for God knows how long after that.

“Sarah Jane, I think that’s a brilliant idea!”


	2. 1882

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS takes Sarah Jane and the Doctor to 1882.

“Right,” Sarah Jane walked over to the Doctor, “Do you know where we’re going yet?”

“Not sure. I think the TARDIS wants it to be a surprise for us.” The Doctor replied as he looked at the monitor. He took off his reading glasses when he turned to her. He frowned, “What have you got on?”

“What do you mean?” Sarah Jane asked as she looked down at her dress, “It’s a dress.”

“It looks like a nightie!” The Doctor huffed.

“No, it doesn’t!” Sarah Jane looked at her dress again.

The dress was a floral light blue dress with an empire bodice that had a little lace up tie front. The waist was fitted, the sleeves were long and the skirt was gathered slightly and it went down to just above her knees. On her feet, Sarah Jane wore a pair of tan T-strap heels. It was clear she had been looking through her old clothes for something to wear.

“I like this dress.” Sarah Jane said, “I’m not going to change just because you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, you look very pretty. I’m just saying, it looks like a nightie.”

“Do you want me to remind you of the clothes you used to wear?”

“Hey, my style has improved a lot since we travelled together.”

“Not with that trenchcoat.”

“Oi!” And with that, the TARDIS shook and the two stumbled.

They both fell to the floor, Sarah Jane landing on top of the Doctor. They felt the TARDIS land but didn’t get up straight away. Instead, they stayed in the positions they lay in on the floor as they looked at one another.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor asked, “Anything broken?”

“Only my dignity.” Sarah Jane replied with a smirk.

The Doctor laughed as he got up, giving Sarah Jane a hand up too. When Sarah Jane stood up, the Doctor walked up to the monitor and checked where they were.

“Well?” Sarah Jane said.

“1882.” The Doctor replied, “Not sure where though.” He headed over to the doors, “I guess we just need to find out.”

Sarah Jane followed him as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He looked around himself as he stepped out into a very grand room. The room had red carpets and lots of gold on the tall walls.The room seemed to be a bedroom with a very large four poster bed behind the TARDIS. Sarah Jane followed him as she stood behind him. They were both quiet as they looked around.

“Where are we?” Sarah Jane whispered.

“I think,” The Doctor replied, “We’re in Buckingham Palace.” He then realised something, “Oh no, we better go.”

“Why?” Sarah Jane asked.

“It’s a long story and I’ll tell you when we get in the TARDIS but right now, we can’t be here.” The Doctor replied as he opened the TARDIS door.

“Doctor, what have you done now?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Sarah Jane, please.” The Doctor took her hand, “Get in.”

Before they could do anything else, the doors opened and there stood Queen Victoria with a maid next to her. She was talking to the maid but stopped when she saw the Doctor and Sarah Jane. Her jaw dropped and so did Sarah Jane’s.

“Oh dear.” The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

“Doctor!” Queen Victoria exclaimed, “I banned you from these shores! What are you doing in my bedroom of all places, never mind these isles.”

“We were just leaving, your majesty.” The Doctor explained, “Believe me, it was a mistake.”

“No, you are not leaving yet. You need to explain yourself.” Queen Victoria snapped as she pointed at him. She then turned to her maid, “Get the guards.”

“No, wait! Wait! Look, we’ll get out of your hair. We didn’t mean to arrive here. My ship, she likes to surprise us sometimes.” The Doctor tried a laugh, “If I knew we were coming here, I would have changed the coordinates, isn’t that right, Sarah Jane?”

“Mhm.” Sarah Jane simply nodded as she stood close to him.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you, Sarah Jane, her majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India, defender of the Faith and not my biggest fan.” The Doctor introduced the two women. Sarah Jane curtsied, “Your majesty, this is Sarah Jane Smith.”

“Another naked female you travel with?” Queen Victoria raised a brow. Sarah Jane’s jaw dropped open again, “She isn’t a child like the last one. What was her name? Rose Tyler, yes, I made her a dame.”

“Aberdeen, 1879, werewolves, I’ll explain later.” The Doctor whispered to Sarah Jane before turning to the Queen, “She isn’t any naked female, your majesty.” He paused, “She’s my wife.”

Sarah Jane’s eyes widened as she looked at the Doctor. She was used to them using disguises when they travelled together but he clearly knew Queen Victoria. Why the hell was he saying this?

“Your wife? Does she know you were Aberdeen in with Miss Tyler?” Queen Victoria asked as she looked at Sarah Jane.

“Miss Tyler and Sarah Jane are very good friends, aren’t you, dear?” The Doctor put his arm around Sarah Jane.

“Great friends.” Was all Sarah Jane could manage out.

“Hm.” Queen Victoria hummed. She then turned to her maid, “Find Mrs. Smith a more appropriate piece of clothing. And then we can question them both. Be quick about it, I need to get back to my party.”

“Party?” The Doctor asked, “Any special occasion?”

“My birthday. My sixty third to be exact.” Queen Victoria replied.

“Oh, happy birthday, your majesty!” The Doctor grinned, “Hold on, let me find something.” He leaned towards Sarah Jane, “I knew this day would come. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Doc-.” Sarah Jane said but was cut off by the Doctor going into the TARDIS. She sighed before turning back slowly to face the Queen. They made eye contact and Sarah Jane tried a smile but she would have loved the Earth to have swallowed her up in that moment.

The Doctor then returned with a small tree plant and a huge grin on his face. He walked over to Queen Victoria and handed it to her.

“A tree.” Queen Victoria didn’t hide her disdain, “How quaint.”

“That tree is from the Forest of Cheem. Directly descended from the rainforests on your planet. You are the only one in this world to have it, your majesty.” The Doctor explained.

Queen Victoria was quiet for a moment as she looked at the tree plant. She looked back at the Doctor.

“You intrigue me, Doctor. You can both stay. For now.” Queen Victoria said before turning to her maid, “Mary, see to it that Mrs. Smith is given appropriate clothing. And make it nice please.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Mary nodded.

“Mrs. Smith, you should stay here. Mary will return soon.” Queen Victoria explained, “Doctor?”

“Yes, your majesty?” He walked over to the Queen. The two left the room as the Doctor looked back to Sarah Jane, winking to her.

The Doctor and Queen Victoria walked through the long halls of Buckingham Palace as the Doctor told the Queen about his travels. She was quite astonished when she told him about the guests and that he knew most of the world leaders and royalty there.

“So, Mrs. Smith.” Queen Victoria said, “She’s quite pretty, isn’t she?”

“Yes.” The Doctor nodded, “Very pretty. Beautiful. Belissima. Wunderschönen.”

“Quite.” Queen Victoria said quietly, “Are they all naked where you’re from?”

“I’ll let you into a secret, your majesty. Me and Sarah Jane, we’re from the future and let’s just say that fashion evolves a lot from the current fashion.” The Doctor explained.

“How long will it be before we evolve into wearing absolutely nothing like cavemen?”

“Depends on where you’re from.”

They soon reached the large hall full of the other guests. The Doctor went around, chatting to everyone he knew. Queen Victoria watched, incredibly surprised to see how warmly they all received him. The Doctor stood alone at one point as he drank some wine, watching everyone talk and dance. He was waiting for Sarah Jane to show up and though it had not been long since she went to get changed, the Doctor was still very curious to know where she was. As he looked around, he noticed Mary the maid appear so that must have meant Sarah Jane was ready. And he was right.

Sarah Jane came down the same steps Mary had and the Doctor was blown away. She wore a long light blue gown that had a slight train and was short sleeved. It was made of chiffon and the bodice had a lot of blue and gold sequins that draped down. Sarah Jane’s hair had been pinned back into a curly updo with wispy curls that framed her face. She looked absolutely wonderful and she glowed as she looked around the room for him. When she caught his eye, the Doctor waved to her as Sarah Jane smiled. Sarah Jane headed over to him and when she reached him, the Doctor gave her a glass of wine.

“Thank you.” Sarah Jane smiled as she took a sip, “Very lively party.”

“I wish they did requests. We could maybe get the Macarena on.” The Doctor said, “We maybe should have gone to France instead. Now, there’s a party.”

Sarah Jane laughed into her glass. The Doctor laughed with her, nudging her softly. They then both took a sip of their wine again.

“Where did ‘wife’ come from?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Hm?” The Doctor turned.

“You said I was your wife?”

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know why I said it. I just liked the sound of it.”

“Normal people would introduce their best friend as their best friend.”

“I’m not exactly normal, Sarah.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Anyways, would you not like being my wife? I thought it would be quite fun.”

“Take a girl for dinner first.” Sarah Jane tapped his arm as she giggled.

The Doctor laughed with her as they watched the people dance. They were quiet for a moment, taking in their surroundings.

“You look beautiful, Sarah.” The Doctor said softly.

“I do?” She looked down at the dress before back up at him. She didn’t expect him to say anything when she got changed but she felt her cheeks burning.

“Of course you do. You always do. But that dress,” He giggled a little as he tried to find the right words, “Wow!”

Sarah Jane couldn’t help but laugh. As the song that was currently playing finished, the orchestra band began to play another. The Doctor put his now empty glass down on the side and held out his hand to her.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?” The Doctor asked with a smirk.

Sarah Jane just chuckled as she took his hand. The two walked to the dance floor as they started to dance. The music was slow and the Doctor and Sarah Jane held each other close as they waltzed.

“What did she say when I was getting changed?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Who?” The Doctor asked.

“Queen Victoria. Who else?”

“Oh. Nothing much really. Just telling me about all the other guests. I know quite a lot of them.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

“She also said you were very pretty.”

“She did?” Sarah Jane frowned, “The Queen Victoria?”

“Yes.” The Doctor nodded, “Is that such a surprise?”

“Well, yes. She did think I was naked.” Sarah Jane replied.

“She can still say you’re pretty though.” The Doctor laughed.

Sarah Jane chuckled with him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

“So,” Sarah Jane then lifted her head, “Werewolves?”

“Oh yeah.” The Doctor chuckled, “I’ll explain later.”

The two laughed before continuing to dance. Everyone then started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Queen Victoria before they all danced some more. When the night came to a close, Queen Victoria walked Sarah Jane and the Doctor to her bedroom where the TARDIS was.

“Well, your majesty,” The Doctor opened the TARDIS door before turning back to Queen Victoria, “That was some party. I don’t think I’ve danced that much since I went to Barcelona.” He then turned to Sarah Jane, “The planet. Not the place.”

“Well, I’m very glad you had a great time.” Queen Victoria smiled, “You know, I misjudged you, Doctor. You talk of such strange things but I should have listened to you.”

“I don’t want my words to ruin your faith, your majesty.” The Doctor replied.

“You haven’t. You have given me a new perspective. Even then.” Queen Victoria explained, “You are more than welcome to our shores. The both of you”

“Thank you, your majesty.” The Doctor grinned. He then noticed the time on the clock, “We better get going, eh, Sarah?”

“Yes.” Sarah Jane nodded.

“Of course. I hope to see you both soon.” Queen Victoria said.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” The Doctor grinned as he looked at the Queen before looking at Sarah Jane, “Ladies first.”

“Always the gentleman.” Sarah Jane chuckled, “Goodbye, your majesty.”

“Goodbye, Mrs. Smith.”

“Goodbye, your majesty.”

“Goodbye, Doctor.”

Queen Victoria watched as the two went into the blue box, the door shutting behind them. She stepped back slowly, watching as the light on top of the TARDIS flashed as it started to disappear. There was a strong breeze around the room as the TARDIS faded in and out of reality. When it finally disappeared, Queen Victoria found herself stuck to the spot. 

“Witchcraft.”


	3. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Sarah Jane to go home but there’s one more place she wants to go.

It was now Sunday morning and the Doctor was fixing something under the console. He lay on the floor, sonic screwdriver in his mouth as he fiddled with wires. Sarah Jane appeared from the corridor, holding her jacket in her arms. Knowing this was her last day with the Doctor travelling had her in a strange mood. In one way, she was so happy to be going home to see the kids back from their trip but in another, she wished she could stay with the Doctor forever, seeing so many new and old things. If she could take the kids with her, she probably would have but there was no way that would work. She also knew she had to continue living her life and not wait for the Doctor like she had. He was an uncatchable man and she knew that. It just wasn’t totally simple to let go of him like it was nothing.

The Doctor smiled when he noticed her come into the console room. He finished up fixing the console as he shot up from the ground.

“What time do they get back?” The Doctor asked.

“Around half one. I think they’re stopping off for some lunch before they get to Ealing.” Sarah Jane replied as she checked her watch.

“Oh, we have plenty of time!” The Doctor beamed, now pressing buttons and twisting knobs, “Where do you wanna go then? We have enough time before they get back. What do you think, Sarah? Brunch on Felspoon or we could go to New Earth? We could always go to a Kinks concert in the sixties? Or the Beatles if that’s more your cup of tea.” The Doctor went on before he turned to Sarah Jane who was now sitting on the captain’s chair, her jacket in her lap. She was quiet, staring at a little flashing light on the console, “Sarah?”

“Hm?” Sarah Jane came back to reality. She shook her head, “Sorry. I zoned out there.”

“Are you alright?” The Doctor asked as he walked around the console to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sarah Jane nodded. She looked up to him, shrugging a little, “It’s just odd going home after these couple days.”

“I thought you were glad to be going home?” The Doctor joined her on the captain’s chair.

“No, I am, it’s just… I forgot how fun it was to just travel. The last time I was in the TARDIS travelling was when the Daleks took the planets. We were in danger then and I was so relieved to be alive but we haven’t been in danger this weekend.”

“Well unless you count Queen Victoria.”

Sarah Jane giggled.

“I think I just missed us travelling and not caring about what was going on elsewhere.”

The Doctor didn’t say anything as he took her hand in his. Sarah Jane looked up to him as he smiled back at her. He gave her hand a squeeze before speaking.

“You’re always welcome to come with me, you know.” The Doctor said, “Whenever you want to come with me, the offer’s always open.”

“I can’t. I have Luke now and I need to protect Earth too.” Sarah Jane replied. She noticed the slight disappointment in his face and she leaned against him, “I could always do with some holidays to Florana now and then.”

The two chuckled as they relaxed back into the captain’s chair. They both watched as the Doctor’s thumb stroked the back of Sarah Jane’s hand softly, listening to the engines of the TARDIS. Finally, the Doctor looked up to her.

“You wanna go home?” The Doctor asked.

“Not yet.” Sarah Jane shook her head, “There’s just one more place I wanna go. Or at least see.”

The Doctor nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He gave her hand one last squeeze before getting up and tending to the console. Sarah Jane watched him, aware of the warmth still on her hand. She looked around herself at the TARDIS and just sighed softly. The Doctor checked the monitor once more before turning to her. He smiled a small smile, gesturing to the doors. Sarah Jane smiled at him as she got up and headed towards the doors. Slowly, she opened the doors and she was met with the Earth rotating in front of her. She sighed softly as she grinned, so happy to see it like this.

The Doctor watched as Sarah Jane slowly sat down at the open doors, bringing her knees to her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Sarah Jane watched the world rotate and the stars twinkled. Sarah Jane felt so at peace. The most at peace she had felt in awhile.

The Doctor walked over to her, joining her on the floor as she scooted over to make space. They sat quietly as they watched the Earth.

“I remember when you would sit here all the time.” The Doctor smiled.

“Yeah.” Sarah Jane chuckled, “Everytime I had a nightmare.”

“Yes.” The Doctor felt guilty now, knowing he played a part in giving her those nightmares, “How are they now? Your nightmares, I mean. I remember how bad they used to be on the TARDIS.”

“They got worse before they got better. I think finding Luke helped me a lot with them. And seeing you again as well.” She bumped his shoulder, “Knowing you’re alive made me feel a lot better. I was so scared I was never going to see you again.”

The Doctor watched as she turned away, watching the Earth go by. She swallowed as her face seemed to harden slightly. He knew there was more.

“There’s stuff you’re not telling me, huh?” The Doctor asked softly.

Sarah Jane didn’t say anything as she continued watching the Earth. She let go of her legs, crossing them as she looked down at her hands in her lap, playing with a loose piece of thread that had come off her jumper.

“The nightmares haven’t totally gone away.” She said softly, “Not the recent ones anyway.” She swallowed again. The Doctor noticed her eyes glass over but no tears fell, “I see Peter, almost every night. If it’s not him, it’s the Trickster. He’s either taking away Luke or one of the kids or you.”

Though a man of many, many years and a mind full of knowledge, the Doctor didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know Peter long enough to make any judgement on him and he knew how much the Trickster had impacted Sarah Jane’s life. There should have been a better way for her in all those times he came into her life but the universe was cruel.

“I wonder what he would have said if I told him about all that we do before the wedding.” Sarah Jane said softly before giggling, “It’s silly but… I sometimes have dreams about him helping us. Throwing vinegar over Slitheen or helping an alien in need. I do think he would have been very good at getting through to some aliens.”

“It’s not silly at all.” The Doctor smiled, “He seemed like a great guy.”

“He was.” Sarah Jane nodded, “I wish you got to know him. I think you would have liked him.” She then sighed, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears but she tried to ignore it, “Do you think the nightmares will ever go away?”

“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied. He still had nightmares about everything he had seen and he too wondered if they would ever stop, “Who would want a life without nightmares though?”

Sarah Jane chuckled. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. He looked down to her. The Doctor couldn’t help but be surprised by her resting her head on his shoulder but he didn’t care. He smiled to himself, resting his head on top of hers. Sarah Jane took the Doctor’s hand in hers, intertwining her fingers in his. 

“You know, you’re more than welcome too.” Sarah Jane said softly, “You can always come visit whenever you want. Don’t feel like a stranger.”

“I won’t.” The Doctor smiled, “You know, I could have a talk with the Judoon about Clyde and Rani if you want. We could take the kids for a little trip somewhere.”

“We’ll see.” Sarah Jane shrugged before she started to chuckle, “You better not get their hopes up though.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.

\- - -

“Mum?” Luke walked upstairs, Clyde and Rani behind him, “Mum?”

“Up here.” They heard Sarah Jane reply from the attic.

“Mum, you’ll never guess what happened when we were-.” Luke shouted when he got closer to the attic. Luke opened the door and stopped when he saw Sarah Jane and the Doctor standing in front of Mr. Smith, the TARDIS standing on the steps, “Oh. Hello.”

“Luke.” Sarah Jane smiled at him. She went to hug him as he came down the steps, shocked to see the Doctor, “You okay?”

“What?!” Clyde followed after Luke as he looked to the Doctor.

“When did you get here?” Rani asked.

“Oh, about half an hour ago.” The Doctor shrugged as he put down his mug of coffee.

“Wait,” Rani pointed, “You’ve been away, haven’t you?”

“Me and Sarah might have gone away for a couple days.” The Doctor nudged Sarah Jane’s shoulder.

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Clyde frowned.

“You were on a school trip.” Sarah Jane laughed, “Am I not allowed a little getaway too?”

“I did notice you had a bit of tan.” Rani chuckled, “So, where did you go? I hope you spoiled her, Doctor.”

“You know, here and there.” The Doctor said before he and Sarah Jane chuckled.

“That’s not fair! You’ve got to tell us where you went.” Luke replied.

“Only if you tell us your story you had for us.” Sarah Jane crossed her arms, “Sounded like you had quite an interesting couple of days.”

“Oh yeah.” Luke nodded, “There was a Sontaran in Stratford?”

“A Sontaran?!” Sarah Jane’s jaw dropped. She now was very worried about what had happened over the weekend, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. He was trying to find satellites like Commander Kaagh but his ship crash landed in Stratford. I don’t think he was even meant to be on Earth.” Luke explained.

“We saw him outside when we were walking around Shakespeare’s home and at lunch, we looked around.” Clyde added, “We called Mr. Smith and he managed to send him back to Sontar.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sarah Jane asked.

“We did but you didn’t answer. We just assumed you were out but we thought not to worry you.” Rani replied.

“You know, Sarah,” The Doctor put his arm around Sarah Jane, keeping her close, “At least we know we can rely on the kids if you need a holiday, eh?”

“We need a holiday from time to time too.” Clyde crossed her arms.

“You better start saving up then.” The Doctor raised his brows as he and Sarah Jane laughed.

“How was your weekend then?” Rani asked, “Where did you two go?”

Sarah Jane and the Doctor looked at one another as they smiled, thinking about their weekend together.

“Well…”


End file.
